Kutukan?
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: "Tidak, hanya saja menurutku dia berbeda."/ "Dulu memang Sakura seperti ini, namun semuanya berubah saat 'dia' datang menjadi karyawan baru disini" / "Bahwa Sakura pembawa sial dan dia dikutuk."/ "Kau munafik". AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Drama,Romance.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Desau angin membuat rambut merah muda sepunggungnya berkibar. Sepi, hanya bunyi gemerisik daun yang menemaninya di tengah pemakaman umum Konoha. Di tangannya terdapat tiga tangkai bunga lili putih, bunga yang sangat ia sukai. Setelah menaruh bunga-bunga itu ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung perkantoran yang tengah sibuk, terdengarlah sebuah suara dari direktur utama perusahaan tersebut, Itachi Uchiha. Yang membuat para karyawan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Hari ini ada karyawan baru di kantor ini, Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu _ototou_"

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha mohon bantuannya."

Tiba-tiba suara bisikan yang di dominasi oleh para karyawati pun terdengar seperti dengungan lebah.

"Astaga dia adik direktur?!"

"Wajahnya tampan sekali!"

"AAAA Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

"Uchiha memang tidak diragukan lagi ketampanannya."

"Sudah kaya, tampan pula. Benar-benar tipe suami idaman."

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Ia sudah terlalu sering dipuji seperti itu. Bukannya sombong, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Ia kemudian memandang sekeliling untuk melihat-lihat wajah rekan kerja barunya. Ia mendapati tatapan kagum dari para pria, dan tatapan memuja dari para wanita. Kecuali satu orang.

Wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat datar seperti biasa, walau dihatinya terdapat pertanyaan besar.

_'Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia tidak tertarik padaku?'_

Bukannya narsis atau apa, tapi kalian semua pasti akan mengakui pesona seorang Uchiha kan?

.

.

.

D ruang direktur sehabis makan siang bersama Uchiha bersaudara itu mengobrol dengansantai. Itachi sedang memilah milah berkas yang ia kerjakan sebelum makan siang tadi dan Sasuke duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Aniki, apakah kau mengenal gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda di ujung tadi?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkasnya, lalu menyeringai,"Haruno Sakura maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnnya walaupun sebenarnya ia mengutuk seringaian Itachi.

"Tidak, hanya saja menurutku dia **berbeda**."

Itachi kembali memilah milah berkasnya, "Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, sebaiknya kau bertanya kepada Naruto. Mereka berada dalam satu divisi."

"Oh iya aku daritadi tidak melihat si _baka_-_dobe_ itu. Kemana perginya dia?"

"Ia sedang cuti selama dua hari, Lusa dia sudah kembali bekerja."

"Hn. Aku kembali bekerja"

Kemudian tak lama terdengar suara pintu menutup.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, ia menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ini akan menarik"

.

.

.

Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis itu selama dua hari terakhir ini. Ia selalu mencuri-curi pandang saat mereka berpapasan ataupun saat makan siang.

Setelah memeperhatikan gadis itu selama dua hari satu kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapatkan, yaitu gadis itu tidak mempunyai teman.

Ia selalu terlihat sendiri, tidak membaur dengan karyawati yang lain yang selalu berkumpul saat makan siang dan terkikik kecil saat Sasuke melewatinya.

Ia harus segera mencaritahu tentang gadis itu kepada Naruto. Gadis itu memang berbeda pikirnya

Sasuke melihat kepala kuning berjalan di depannya "Dobe!"

Naruto bebalik kemudian ia tersenyum girang "Hei Teme!"

"Hn"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban sahabat sejak bayinya itu, tidak pernah berubah batinnya.

"Kau jahar sekali Teme bekerja di perusahaan ini tanpa memberitahuku!"

"Aku pikir kita akan langsung bertemu _dobe_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang cuti. Bagaimana kalo kita mengobrol di kafetaria?"

Naruto hendak menjawab, namun tangannya telah ditarik oleh Sasuke. "E-eh?"

'Sasuke aneh' batinnya. Namun ia mengendikan bahu dan mencoba tidak peduli. Mungkin saja lima tahun menetap di London membuatnya sedikit berubah, mungkin saja sahabatnya itu kangen pada dirinya dan ingin mengobrol untuk menghabisakn waktu bersama.

Ekspektasimu terlalu berlebihan Naruto, perlu digaris bawahi bahwa dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Ekspektasi yang kau pikirkan kemungkinannya hanya 0,01%.

Mereka telah sampai di kafetaria, tentu saja tangan Naruto yang Sasuke tarik tadi sudah ia lepaskan karena ia tidak mau mendengar gossip macam-macam setelahnya.

Ia tahu bagaimanapun gossip di wilayah perkantoran sama panasnya dengan gossip para artis papan atas. Sekali gossip beredar, maka mereka akan menyebar seperti api yang disiram bensin. Ia belajar dari pengalaman bekerja selama dua hari dikantornya. Gosip mengenai kedekatan kakaknya dengan sekretarisnya sudah sangat _booming_ dalam waktu dua hari. Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan.

Mereka telah duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela dan memesan minuman saja, mengingat jam makan siang baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Sasuke yakin Itachi pasti mengerti kalau mereka istirahat terlebih dahulu dari karyawan lainnya, karena ia dan sahabat pirangnya sudah lama tak berjumpa. Ia cukup merindukan sahabatnya itu-meskipun takkan pernah ia katakana seumur hidupnya.

Kalian tidak profesional eh?

Naruto meletakan cangkirnya kopinya setelah ia menengguk beberapakali, "Bagaimana London?"

Sasuke menatap datar segelas jus tomat di depannya yang sudah tandas setengahnya. "Biasa saja"

"Aku senang kau mau kembali ke jepang _Teme_"

"Hn, Bagaimanapun Jepang tetap tanah kelahiranku _Dobe_"

Naruto kembali mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminumnya, lali memberikan tatapan menyelidik, "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku _Teme?"_

Sasuke cukup tersentak, sahabatnya terlalu mengenal baik dirinya. namun ia tidak menunjukan kekagetannya dan tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya di depan sang sahabat.

Tipikal seorang Uchiha eh?

"Hn"

Naruto menaruh cangkirnya kembali dan menaruh tangannya tang saling bertautan dengan bertumpu pada siku di atas meja.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak bayi Sasuke, katakanlah. Tak mungkin kan kau mengajakku ke kafetaria hanya untuk melepaskan rindu?" Naruto sendiri bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik _dobe_."

Sesaat Sasuke diam, Naruto menaruh perhatian penuh pada kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya aku mengenalnya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Entah- maksudku tidak. Aku hanya merasa dia **berbeda**. Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?"

Sasuke diam sesaat dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang memandangnya penuh arti

"Menurutku dia terlihat seperti sendirian dan tidak mempunyai teman"

Naruto tertawa "Sejak kapan kau jadi perduli dengan orang lain eh?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan memberikan pandangan jawab-saja pada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mencoba meredam tawanya, "Baiklah-Baiklah, Sifatnya memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Namun ia sempat berubah"

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya,"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu memang Sakura seperti ini, namun semuanya berubah saat 'dia' datang menjadi karyawan baru disini"

"Dia?"

"Ya, dia Akasuna Sasori. Teman kakakmu itu"

"Hn"

"Tidak ada karyawan yang berani mengganggunya walaupun Sakura termasuk salah satu karyawati tercantik disini, menurut mereka Sakura seperti menghidar bila mereka mengajak berbicara. Ia menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar sampai Sasori datang."

Sasuke masih menyimak Naruto yang terus bercerita,

"Kehadiran Sasori seperti sihir, mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar, dia terlihat sering tersenyum walaupun masih jarang berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya selain Sasori."

"Yang aku dengar dari Sasori dulu Sakura tidak pendiam dan _introvert_ seperti sekarang. Saat mereka kecil mereka betetangga. Mungkin karena itu Sakura bisa dekat dengannya."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan prihatin.

"Namun kebahagiaan Sakura tidak berlangsung lama"

Sasuke mulai kembali membuka suara."Kenapa?"

"Setelah enam bulan mereka berhubungan mereka bertunangan, lalu sebulan setelah bertunangan Sasori meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat."

"Lalu?"

"Sakura berubah menjadi jauh lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya. Apalagi setelah desas desus itu"

Sasuke menyeritkan alisnya dia sudah tidak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasa, "Desas desus apa?"

"Bahwa Sakura pembawa sial dan dia dikutuk."

Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya,"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sebelum bertunangan dengan Sasori ,Sakura telah menikah sebanyak dua kali. Dan kedua suami Sakura meninggal bahkan disaat usia pernikahan mereka belum genap satu tahun"

Sasuke membulatkan mata

"Itu omong kosong!"

"Aku awalnya memang tak percaya dengan desas-desus yang para karyawati bilang, namun aku mempunyai faktanya Sasuke"

Sasuke memandang Naruto remen, "Fakta tentang dia mendapat kutukan? Kau bercanda Naruto"

"Bukan mengenai itu _Teme_! Tapi mengenai kedua mendiang suaminya"

Sasuke kembali menyeritkan alisnya

"Kau kenal kan dengan sepupuku yang tinggal di Suna? Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yang pirang dan berisik sepertimu?"

Naruto memberikan _deathglare_nya

Sasuke kembali bertanya,"Apa hubungannya dia dengan masalah ini?"

"Dia adalah sahabat Sakura, dan untuk masalah Sakura sudah dua kali menikah Ino membenarkannya. Bahkan dia yang menjadi pendamping mempelainnya"

Sasuke menghela napas.

Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya mulai santai kini berubah menjadi serius, "Kalau kau ingin mendekatinya, aku rasa perjuanganmu akan sulit _Teme_. Tidak mudah mendapatkan wanita yang mempunyai trauma seperti itu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendekatinya _Dobe_"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau munafik"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang terbengong di ruang keluarga di Mansion Uchiha.

_'Pasti dia sudah bertanya pada Naruto'_ batinnya

Itachi tau masalah yang dihadapi Sasuke, Itachi adalah atasan yang mengikuti perkembangan keadaan kantor dalam bentuk apapun, termasuk desas-desus dan bukan berarti dia seorang penggossip. Ia hanya mencoba mendengarkan dan memperhatikan karyawan-karyawannya.

Terlebih untuk desas-desus tentang Sakura, Ia tahu betul akan masalah itu. Bukannya ingin membohongi Sasuke, namun Itachi merasa ia tidak pantas untuk membicarakan urusan pribadi orang lain. Apalagi itu juga menyangkut teman karibnya, yaitu Sasori. Makannya ia menyuruh Sasuke menanyakan kepada Naruto, karena pasti Naruto menceritakannya dengan gamlang dan sejelas-jelasnya. Mengingat Naruto merupakan salah satu karyawan penggosip ulung.

Itachi duduk di sofa menempati tempat di sebelah Sasuke sambil berkata,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka serial drama yang biasanya ibu tonton"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata kaget, lalu langsung mengambil remot dan mengganti channel ke berita.

Dengan senyuman menggoda Itachi mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mengganggu Sasuke, "Kau sedang melamunkan apa _ototou?"_

"Aku tidak sedang melamun baka-aniki!"

Itachi terkekeh geli, "Baiklah-baiklah aku percaya kau tidak sedang melamun."

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tahu Itachi sedang menyindirnya saat ini.

Itachi kemudian berhenti tertawa dan muali berbicara serius, "Kalau ada masalah ceritalah"

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan kakanya sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali menjadi berwajah datar.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aniki, Apakah kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan semangat, "Tantu! Saat pertama melihatmu ketika ibu melahirkanmu di rumah sakit aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu!"

Dugh!

Sebuah remot televisi sukses mengenai pala Itachi.

Itachi merajuk, "Kau tidak punya selera humor _baka-ototou_!"

Sasuke memutar dua bola matanya bosan, ia kira Itachi akan berubah jauh menjadi lebih dewasa sejak terakhir mereka bertemu saat Itachi menjenguk Sasuke dua tahun lalu di London . Ternyata ekspektasinya salah.

Setelah lumayan lama keheningan menyergap mereka berdua karena Itachi yang terus mengusap bagian kepalanya yang benjol dan Sasuke yang memang suka berdiam diri Itachi kemudian angkat suara.

"Berusahalah!"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi, dan tiba-tiba dahinya disentil oleh sang kakak .

"Berusalah buang semua traumanya. Aku yakin kau bisa"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan kakaknya. Meskipun kadang kakaknya bisa menjadi orang paling menjengkelkan sedunia. Tapi kakaknya tetap menjadi orang yang paling pengertian di dunia. Buktinya tanpa ia harus cerita masalahnya kakaknya selalu bisa menebak dan memberikan solusinya.

* * *

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Drama,Romance.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Aku membuka kedua mataku karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan berat, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku bermimpi tentang hal yang sama, yaitu aku duduk sendirian di ruangan yang serba putih hanya ada suara-suara yang mencemoohku dengan kata-kata kasar dan tajam.

Aku berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit aku keluar kamar mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah selesai aku segera bergegas ke kantor.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku melupakan rutinitas sarapanku,ah masa bodo aku tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhku.

Dengan langkah gontai aku segera mengunci apartemenku dan menuju lobby, disana sudah ada taksi yang menungguku seperti biasa.

Setelah sampai di kantor aku segera menuju ruanganku dan memeriksa beberapa berkas.

Aku merasa gedung ini seperti gempa, semuanya berputar dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarku, aku yakin pasti tadi aku pingsan.

Terdengar suara yang tidak begitu familiar ditelingaku,

"Kau sudah sadar?" lalu aku menoleh dan melihat adik dari direktur perusahaan sedang duduk di sebelahku.

Aku tertegun melihat onyx kelam di depanku, sorot mata itu mengingatkanku kepada mereka.

Sakura's POV end

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah sakura, karena Sakura daritadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Malah terkesan bengong.

Sakura yang telah sadar dari lamunannya pun salah tingkah dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pelan seperti suara cicitan, "E-eh? Aku baik-baik saja Uchiha-san"

_'Astaga kenapa aku bisa di ruangan wakil direktur?'_

"Tadi kau pingsan dan kebetulan aku sedang lewat, jadi aku membawamu kesini"

Kau yakin hanya kebetulan lewat Sasuke? Bukannya kau merebut Sakura yang sedang digendong Itachi pada saat Itachi akan membawa Sakura ke ruangannya.

"A-arigato U-Uchiha-san"

"Tidak usah seformal itu kepadaku Sakura, panggil saja aku dengan nama kecilku"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

Sakura menunduk dan memainkan ujung pakaiannya, "A-ano mungkin karena aku melewatkan sarapanku lagi."

Sasuke menghela napas, tidak mungkin kalau hanya melewatkan sarapan sekali Sakura bisa pingsan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang pucat seperti itu, dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan?"

Sakura masih tetap seperti tadi posisinya "d-dua h-hari yang lalu"

"Apa?! Kau….."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, dan menyeretnya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia hanya terus menggandeng -menyeret lebih tepatnya- Sakura di lorong kantor lantai mereka bekerjasampai lobby. Hingga membuat hampir semua karyawan bertanya-tanya dalam benak mereka. Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk pasrah.

Sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha tidak takut lagi untuk di gosipkan oleh para karyawannya nanti.

Sasuke menggiring Sakura ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

Sakura yang masih terheran heran dengan aksi atasannya tersebut menarik ujung jas yang dipakai Sasuke. Lalu ia bertanya dengan suara yang amat pelan,"mau apa kita kesini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia tetap menyeret Sakura ke salah satu meja disana. Lalu mereka duduk, dan tak lama seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa buku pesanan.

"Pesan" Sasuke menyuruh-ah lebih tepatnya memerintah-wanita berambut pink di depannya

Sakura mendesah dan menunjuk asal menu yang ada, keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka sampai sang pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya. Lalu mereka makan dalam keheningan.

Sakura sebetulnya masih heran kenapa atasannya yang satu ini tiba-tiba menariknya dan mengajaknya makan. Namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah selesai mereka baru kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Sakura menjawab, "A-Aku sudah tebiasa"

"Tch! Sudah terbiasa katamu? Kalau sudah terbiasa tentunya kau tidak akan pingsan seperti tadi" ujarnya sarkastis

Sakura diam tidak menjawab, ia juga cukup menyesali dirinya yang sudah tidak makan selama dua hari. Walaupun biasanya jadwal makannya memang berantakan tapi setidaknya ia akan tetap makan sehari sekali. Ia merutuki mimpi anehnya yang semakin menghantuinya beberapa hari ini dan mengakibatkan nafsu makannya hilang sama sekali.

Sakura memegangi perutnya yang sakit, wajahnya semakin pucat. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat di dahinya yang lebar. Ia agak meringis.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah, tak lama tubuhnya ambruk kembali.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih terlihat seorang wanita sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Dan di sebelehnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk menungguinya.

Pintu di ketuk dan terlihat dua muda mudi dengan rambut pirang disana. Wajah mereka terlihat khawatir, terutama yang wanita.

"Teme bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan santai, meski tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nadanya.

"Kata dokter penyakit maag nya kambuh, dan menjadi kronis."

Gadis berambut pirang terlihat _shock _"APA?! Astaga Saki!"

Naruto menutup kupingnya "Jangan berisik kau Ino!"

Raut wajah Ino terlihat sendu, bahkan hampir menangis. Ia meracau, "Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa dunia tidak adil? Dia gadis yang begitu baik, kenapa mengalami cobaan yang begitu berat? Kenapa? Kenapa?!"

Naruto memeluk Ino dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Ino"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan kedua sepupu itu.

"Yamanaka, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ino melepas pelukan Naruto dan mengangguk

Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki, "Dobe, tolong jaga Sakura"

Naruto tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya "Serahkan saja padaku!"

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan Ino mengikuti dibelakangnya, lalu mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kafe di dekat rumah sakit.

Setelah memesan minuman, mereka pun mulai mengobrol.

Ino memulai pembicaraan, "Kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"Dia tidak makan, sudah dua hari"

Ino memijat pelipisnya, "Astaga! Selalu saja dia seperti itu, sudah berulangkali aku memperingatkannya tapi tetap saja dia keras kepala."

"Yamanaka, Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu tentang Sakura?"

Ino tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang masa lalunya."

Ino memulai ceritanya dengan panjang lebar, dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Diumurnya yang ke-21 Sakura dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Neji oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan Ia menikah dengannya. Namun, pada saat usia pernikahan mereka 8 bulan tibda-tiba Neji mengalami batuk-batuk dan muntah darah. Sakura sangat panik waktu itu dan segera menghubungi ambulans. Namun, ketika sampai di rumah sakit nyawa Neji sudah tidak tertolong. Semenjak saat itu Sakura agak menutup diri dari semua orang termasuk kami sahabat-sahabatnya. Menyandang status janda diumur yang begitu muda bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh semua wanita di dunia."

"Saat itu kami semua mencoba menghiburnya, dan mencoba membuatnya kembali seperti dulu. Usaha kami berhasil, dan itu berkat seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi kalau sahabat kami yang satu itu menaruh hati untuk Sakura. Entah bagaimana caranya Gaara bisa membuat Sakura kembali seperti dulu, dan kami bersyukur dengan hal itu."

"Setahun lebih Gaara selalu berada disisi Sakura dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sakura seperti sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Gaara di sampingnya, di umurnya yang ke-23 Gaara melamar Sakura, dan ia menerimanya. Karena keluarga mendiang suaminya pun tidak mengekangnya. Mereka malah mendukung hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara. Semua berjalan lancar, namun pada saat pernikahan mereka memasuki bulan ke-6 Gaara mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan meninggal di tempat."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi Sakura, sudah dua kali ditinggal oleh suaminya dengan tiba-tiba. Saat itu Sakura menghindar dari semua orang kecuali aku. Ia menutup diri dari lingkungan luar, Ia mulai sering tidak makan teratur, tidur malam, termenung sendirian."

"Disaat ia sedang terpuruk-terpuruknya aku harus kembali ke Suna karena aku mendapat panggilan pekerjaan. Awalnya aku ingin menolak pekerjaan itu. Namun Sakura tetap bersikeras agar aku menerima pekerjaan itu. Dan yang aku dengar Sakura tidak membuka dirinya dengan siapapun sampai dia datang."

"Akasuna Sasori, cinta pertama bertetangga waktu kecil, kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Sasori begitu melekat di hati Sakura, meskipun mereka tidak pernah berpacaran. Saat Sasori masuk sekolah menengah, ia pindah ke Suna dan Sakura belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Mereka bertemu kembali di kantormu disaat Sasori menjadi karyawan baru. Sasori yang keberadaan Sakura langsung menyapanya, dan Sakura tidak menggubrisnya meskipun ia masih mencintai Sasori. Ia masih terlalu trauma untuk kehilangan. Sasori yang mengenal sosok Sakura yang dulu begitu ceria pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia terus-menerus berusaha membuat Sakura kembali ceria."

"Sasori berhasil mengangkat trauma Sakura, meski ia tidak terbuka kepada semua orang, hanya kepada Sasori saja. Sasori menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura dan mereka berpacaran selama 6 bulan. Lalu Sasori melamar Sakura. Ada bagian dalam diri Sakura yang masih trauma untuk menikah. Sasori pun mengerti dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan saja."

"Naasnya satu bulan setelah mereka bertunangan Sasori meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang akan membawanya ke Amegakure untuk keperluan bisnis, dan seharusnya waktu itu ia berangkat bersama Sakura, namun tiba-tiba direktur memberi Sakura tugas ke Suna. Semenjak saat itu Sakura menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya, termasuk padaku. Ia mulai makan tidak teratur dan tidak memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Meskipun sudah ribuan kali aku memperingatkannya."

"Bisa kau bayangkan kehilangan suami yang dijodohkan untukmu, suami yang merangkap sebagai sahabatmu dan cinta pertamamu?"

Sasuke tertunduk, tidak mengira dibalik tubuh mungil itu Sakura merasakan begitu banyak musibah.

"Aku harap kau bisa membantunya menghilangkan traumanya Sasuke"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino, dan ia melihat Ino tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya, berusahalah dan jangan dengarkan desas-desus yang ada."

Ino kemudian berdiri dan meningglkan kafe itu. Namun ia sempat mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi.

"Terimakasih telah mempercayakan sahabatmu kepadaku"

**TBC**

* * *

Nice reviewer: Makasih udah review! aku tunggu review selanjutnya hehehhe

Arisa Kanagaki : Terimakasih hehehe. Untuk suami-suami Sakura dijelasin di chapter ini hehehe . Salam kenal juga :D Terimakasih udah review!

Fict ini mungkin akan selesai di chapter berikutnya, ntar kalo yang masalah kutukan ada di chapter berikutnya.

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca dan pereview! Saya tunggu di cerita saya yang lain :p


End file.
